nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Combat casting
Combat Casting says the -4 penalty is for casting within four meters of an enemy. Concentration says it's within three meters. Does anyone know which is correct? (The in-game descriptions agree with this contradiction.) --The Krit 12:17, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) The in-game description is a little bit different: it says: The character is adept at casting spells in combat, and does not suffer the standard -4 penalty to Concentration checks when casting '''defensively' within four meters of an enemy.'' Just one word but... I usually don't play spellcasters so I usually don't take the feat and I don't know what the feat really does. Anyone else?--Kamiryn 13:23, 19 June 2006 (PDT) :A short test indicates that the in-game description is correct and the description from the manual is wrong (or lacks the important word defensively), there is no -4 penalty unless you're casting defensively. So the feat is useful only if you (sometimes) cast defensively. If you never cast defensively the feat is useless.--Kamiryn 13:39, 19 June 2006 (PDT) *Outline how you did your tests and the relevant roll results. That helps analyzing it. Note that Defensive Casting was added in an expansion while CC was available since the get-go. GhostNWN 13:52, 19 June 2006 (PDT) :When casting spells in combat and I got hit during casting I don't get a -4 penalty to the concentration check, with Combat Casting or without Combat Casting. So it seems there is no -4 penalty.--Kamiryn 15:10, 19 June 2006 (PDT) *Did you try going into defensive casting mode and checking differences in the conc check while casting and being attacked? (in cases of being hit and not being hit as def casting also reqs a conc check when initiating casts) GhostNWN 15:13, 19 June 2006 (PDT) :Hmmm... when casting defensively I don't get the -4 penalty either. Perhaps someelse should test this as well.--Kamiryn 15:35, 19 June 2006 (PDT) :After some more testing (different char, different module with no haks, just one small area)... in my opinion Combat Casting does just... nothing.--Kamiryn 15:44, 19 June 2006 (PDT) *Did you try both ways as I suggested? (like once casting defensively with an enemy nearby and you in combat stance without being hit and once doing the same thing but being hit while casting - you'll likely need an enemy with at least 3 attacks for the latter) Also check your range :) GhostNWN 15:45, 19 June 2006 (PDT) :I did it all (defensively casting and not defensively casting with and without being hit, 1.66 and 1.67). There is no -4 penalty. I will try some of the older NWN versions later.--Kamiryn 10:55, 20 June 2006 (PDT) : I've made a few more tests. My results are 1) there is no -4 penalty for normal spell casting concentration checks, 2) there is a -4 penalty when casting defensively (DC is 15 + 4 + spell level) and that -4 penalty gets removed by combat casting. So the in-game feat description is correct and the old one in the manual is wrong (now). My guess is that BW has changed combat casting when they added defensive casting. I wonder how it is in D&D?--Kamiryn 06:33, 1 September 2006 (PDT)